Kamen Rider: The Secret Wars
by Psycho Sin Mafia
Summary: For over a century, a orginization called the Devil's hand has sought to control the world. Mysterious armored superheros have managed to keep them at bay. This is the latest stage in the long war between the Devil's Hand, and the Kamen Riders!
1. Chapter 1

This is inspired by a dream I had the other day. I'm not sure if I'll continue with it, but if it starts to catch on I will. I will also say this. I don't know much about Kamen Rider. Gaim is the only series I have regularly followed, but I'm pretty sure I know enough to get through this.

This story will be (hopefully) unique, because all of the riders featured are creations of different authors. Many of these characters have already been shown in my story "The Accidental Gokai Change". These are different characters to those ones, and NO there will not be a crossover with that story.

Kamen Rider is owned by Toei. Nothing is owned by me.

Many believe the world to be one built on facts. But this is only half of the story. For there is always more then what goes on in the world.

A building explodes, a fire erupts, something terrible happens without warning. Are these just accidents, or is there more to it?

Monsters do exist, not just in actions, but in form, as they have many times before, and no doubt will many generations later.

Over time, the Legend of the Kamen Rider has become synonymous with disasters. And this is the story of the most terrible disaster of all, the one no one saw coming, yet lasted for months.

_This is the tale, of the Secret Kamen Rider Wars._

Kamen Riders: Fact or Fiction

"I'm telling you, we have proof of it. Just look." Billy said excitedly as he showed a photo on his cell phone. One of his classmates, Ryan, takes the phone and looks at it, squinting his eyes.

"I don't see much, just a green thing in the distance." He said, handing the phone to someone else.

"That green thing is obviously the leg of the Kamen Rider as it runs away." Billy says, unhappy that they don't obviously see it.

"I don't know it doesn't seem very definitive." Another classmate, Mac said. "It's taken from pretty far and could just be green pants."

"Where did you get this anywhere?" Ryan asked.

"By the bridge. I heard an explosion and managed to get that pic before the rider got away. And look, there's a pic of where the explosion was" Billy told them, showing a picture of a large black burned spot.

"If it was at the bridge how did no one else see it? Kamen Riders are supposed to be big armored monsters or something." A girl said.

"Plus, that burn proves nothing. Probably just some homeless people who built a fire. It's been cold all week." Another boy said.

"Why won't anyone believe me?" Billy said exasperated, seeing that most classmates aren't so sure of the photos credibility.

"It's because no one has ever seen a Kamen Rider before, let alone gotten a photo. You always hear about these pranks and stuff. It's just not a good enough shot to base anything off it." Another girl in the class replied.

"Fine. I'll go back to the bridge and find proof. I'll look all around the city if I have to." Billy said, taking his phone and taking off. No one noticed one classmate in the back giving a thoughtful look.

"He does realize class isn't over right?" Mac said, looking at Billy and shrugging.

XpagebreakX

"Man, where could it have gone?" Billy wonders. He had searched the bridge, found nothing conclusive, and had began a search at the old warehouses in the direction the rider had gone. However, there was a reason no one had ever gotten proof of the riders before. They were notoriously hard to track and cleaned up after themselves impeccably.

Suddenly, he heard the sounds of footsteps on gravel, quickly and quietly hiding. Wouldn't do to get caught trespassing or something before he found a rider. However, to his amazement, he saw a strange lion like monster walking by.

Billy was about to run away, when he realized if a monster was nearby, a Rider would certainly show up to stop it. He followed the monster into a ruined building, but accidentally kicked a rock, causing a cascade of rocks to fall, giving away his location. The monster spun around and held out its hand, unleashing strange lightning bolts from it. The bolts blasted the area around him, flushing him from cover. Before he could pick himself off the ground and run, a dozen strange creatures arrived and grabbed him, dragging him to the lion monster.

"What are you doing here?" It growled at him. Its breath smelled terrible, he thought.

"N-N-nothing!" he stammered out.

"An ordinary human would have run away at the sight of us." The lion told its troops. "So obviously, you must be a Rider Spy!"

"No, I was following you because I wanted to get a photo of a Kamen Rider." Billy said before he could think about it.

"Oh really? How stupid do you think I am? I don't think you're a rider spy, I think you might be a rider yourself! I can smell it!"

"On the contrary, I think you're much stupider then you look." A new voice shot out. Everyone spun to get a look at the speaker.

It was Kyle Howell, a student who kept mostly to himself.

"Who are you?" The lion snarled at him.

"Oh come on Leyn Togabito. "The creature seemed to stiffen at the name. "How could you smell he was a rider, when the wind is coming from," Kyle smirks and points behind him. "That way?"

"You mean!?" Leyn Togabito exclaimed.

"Yep." Kyle cheerfully said, holding up a small rectangular belt and affixing it to his waist.

"Degerado's, get him!" Leyn Togabito yelled. The creatures, which resembled augmented humanoid animals immediately let go of Billy and charged at Kyle.

For his part, the loner student didn't seem worried. He slide two coins, one red and one green, into the ends of the device on his belt followed by a yellow coin in the middle slot, before tilting the device. He then took a circular object from the side of his belt and side it down the coins. A strange sound came as it passed each coin, and Kyle held the device in front of his chest, just as the Degerado's reached him.

_Henshin_

One of the creatures tried to grab him, but several large coins appeared in the air protecting him. The coins started spinning around him until they joined into three coins, same colors as the ones he placed in his belt.

**Taka Tora Batta**

**TaToBa TaToBa TaToba**

A voice called out the first three words before singing the last three. In Kyle's place was a black armored figure, with green lines on its legs and waist, yellow lines on the shoulders and arms, and red lines covering the face along with large green eyes. On the chest was a large coin, also with the green, yellow, and red motif.

A Kamen Rider.

"Rider OOO! We suspected you had interfered in operations in this area, so I came prepared." Leyn Togabito boasted as the mismatched colored rider began fighting the Degerado's, with some minor difficulty.

OOO was grabbed from behind, but ducked under a massive punch, allowing it to hit his captor. A buzzing sound was heard as the green on his legs glowed, followed by a tiger's roar and the yellow glowing. Leaping into the air, the reverse claws on the forearms of OOO properly attached themselves, slashing the Degerado off its back and onto its allies. With its new claws and sudden increase in leg speed, OOO was having a much easier time dealing with the hoard of enemies.

Letting out a snarl of anger, Leyn Togabito grabbed Billy, holding him close.

"Stop right there Rider! Unless you want this human's death on your hands!" It spun around and took a step forward to charge, but stopped once Leyn tightened its grip on Billy. "HAHA, human compassion, that's what's makes us stronger!"

Unable to do anything for fear that the innocent bystander might get hurt; the Degerado's began an assault on OOO, hurting him.

"HAHA, you made a mistake crossing the Devil's hand." It boasted, watching OOO get punched and kicked.

_**Orange Arms!**_

Spinning around, a blue figure with a giant orange on its head leapt down from the nearby window. The orange struck Leyn Togabito, forcing him to let go. In one fluid move, the figure spun, grabbing Billy and moving him out of the way, and completed its spun, striking the lion monster once again, sending it flying back, landing on the ground hard and sliding away.

_**The Path of Blossoms to the Stage**_

A voice called out as the orange on its head "peeled", forming chest armor. In a bright flash the transformation completed, and the figure is now holding a sword whose blade resembles an orange slice.

"Kamen Rider Gaim is here to steal the stage!" The new Rider said, slashing at Leyn Togabito several times. "We may not have been able to destroy you, but we've always stopped you from your conquests, and this time will be no different."

**Taka Kamakiri Batta**

No longer worried about Billy's safety, OOO began fighting back, switching the yellow medal in its belt with a green one. Once the change was done, the yellow in the arms was now green, and it now had curved blades on the forearms, enabling it to begin slashing at any Degerado's close enough, which was all of them. Within seconds, they all fell to the ground and exploded, freeing OOO to join Gaim in fighting.

"Hey, took you long enough." Gaim said, pulling the handle on the back of its second sword and shooting their enemy.

"I had to take care of some guys who wouldn't take no for an answer." OOO replied, changing back into the Red, Yellow, and Green combination

"I know what you mean. Let's take care of this guy for now." Gaim said placing his orange lock seed on the sword and activating the Orange squash as OOO began running at Leyn.

Gaim charges his Daidarimaru sword with energy before unleashing a series of slashes on Leyn as OOO leapt into the air, flying at Leyn with a sidekick at the same time. The combined attacks destroyed the creature in a blast of fire.

The two riders talked briefly before turning their attention to Billy.

"Are you ok?" Gaim asked.

"Y-Yes. I better go!" he said, trying to flee, but was stopped by OOO, who reached into Billy's pants pocket and took out his phone. "Hey give that back!"

OOO ignored him, bringing up the pictures, confirming his hunch. Billy had taken pictures of the fight. Dropping the phone, he stepped on it, breaking it.

"I have advice for you. Don't speak a single piece off what happened here to anyone, or the Devil's hand will start coming after you next." OOO told him.

"They couldn't do that without exposing themselves? Right, because people would see the monsters." Billy said hopefully.

"Sure, if all they had were monsters. But it'd be no sweat for them to arrange for you to get hit be a drunk driver or killed by a mugger. They've been committing worse atrocities for a century. Killing a teenager to shut him up would be the least of what they've done this week alone." Gaim told him. The two riders turned and took off.

XpageBreakX

"Not that I'm not grateful, but what are you doing here?" Kyle asked Tommy, the user of the Gaim armor once both of them had changed back to normal and arrived at his safe house.

"I've been hearing some chatter from the other Riders. Devil's hand is stepping up its game. Not only is it developing new creatures like the Degerado's, but they've even began to sell its mutations to corrupt governments and terrorist groups." Tommy told him.

"Your kidding." Kyle said, taking out some energy drinks and tossing one to Tommy.

"I wish I was. Kabuto is on his way to North Korea to investigate a possible Togabito sighting, and Kiva was nearly when a hoard of Degerado's ambushed him while in South Africa. A bit of good news is that Wizard and Den-O managed to destroy a Convert development station in Egypt last week, so that might take some pressure off. " Tommy tells him, taking a long drink after.

"I don't like it. The only times the hand has made such big moves in the past has been during Wars, what's changed?" Kyle wonders.

"I was wondering the same thing, and everyone I've talked to hate my answer. New leadership: I think Leonardo gave up his seat to someone new, someone with a lot of ideas." Tommy says. Kyle began tapping his counter in thought.

"Well that trend keeps going. It makes sense and I hate it too." Grabbing the remote he turned on the news.

"-continuing our coverage of the deadly accident, 17 year old William Baxter was sadly killed in an industrial accident earlier today. William, often known as Billy, was apparently trespassing on private property belonging to the ExoGeni chemical Corporation, when he was struck by a tanker truck that was departing. The Driver called 911, but tragically Baxter was already dead by the time they arrived." The newscaster reported, showing a picture of the young man.

The same kid Gaim and OOO had just a few hours ago warned about The Devil's hand.

"Look at that scroll on the bottom!" Tommy said. "The accident was only 20 minutes after we left him. They were watching us!"

"Damnit!" Kyle said, smashing his can against the counter.

"We'd better pack up and bail. If they followed us here we could be next." Tommy said. Kyle nodded.

An hour later, the building was firebombed.

The two riders had left 15 minutes prior.

To be continued.

Author's notes: As I said, originally this was inspired by a dream and after some suggestions from other authors I think this could be a great series. It will be different then The Accidental Gokai Change, which I say again will not crossover with this story. I hope everyone likes it.

Next Episode:

Gaim and OOO are on the move, trying to stay one step ahead of the evil working of the Devil's Hand. Traveling in search of the other Kamen Riders, they seek to learn what has changed within the organization, and during this search, the history between both Riders and the Hand is explained.

Mission 2: Strawberry Fights Forever

OOO Medals:

Head: Taka

Body: Tora, Kamakiri

Legs: Batta


	2. Strawberry Fights Forever

Ok, thank you to my readers for reviewing the first chapter. I hope the second one lives up to the expectations you have. Enjoy.

Kyle and Tommy drove down the highway, heading to the airport. Kyle glanced at Tommy, who was sitting so completely still he was tempted to put a mirror under Gaim's nose to make sure he was still breathing.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Just wishing we could get in touch with The Director." Tommy replied. Kyle nodded.

In the early 1900's, a group of genius men got together and decided that the only way for the world to survive was to unite it under the rule of what they consider the logical choice of leadership: themselves naturally.

Under the guidance of their leader, a man who dubbed himself Hannibal, They eventually took the name "Devil's Hand", apparently as some sort of irony.

Their initial ideas of conquest rested on the specially armored and trained mercenaries that they brainwashed.

However, the Donatello wanted something bigger, something that was unlike anything that the world had ever seen.

Heavily funded they experimented for years until they perfected the art of spitting in the face of God, developing abominations, monsters only good for death and destruction: The Shocker.

With these troops at their disposal, the Devils hand launched a conflict to take over the world.

The First World War.

Unbenoset to them however, their secret had been discovered. A group of scientists had broken off from the Hand, knowing that Donatello would go to severe lengths to accomplish his goals.

With funding they had stolen from the Hand, as well as some government cooperation, they began to work on an operation to counter the Hand's offensive.

With the help of a military man named Takeshi Hongo they developed augmented combat armor. The original name of the armor has been lost to time, though Hongo gave it the title they still use to this day. Combining the fact that after he bonded with the armor he had a sudden fascination with driving motorcycles with the Japanese word for mask due to the appearance, he dubbed the suits: "Kamen Rider".

A side note, while Kyle always thought of him as Rider #1, apparently the official name was Kamen Rider Ichigo, which translated to Masked Rider Strawberry. He always thought that was odd.

The Rider armor enhanced his abilities and allowed him to defeat the augmented Shocker creatures. Soon they created a second Rider to assist him in the fight, simply known as Kamen Rider #2.

Kamen Rider #2 was identical to the original Rider in most ways, except the color of the eyes and the scarf, as well as the belt.

A year later, a third Rider was created: Kamen Rider V3. Looking much different then its predecessors V3 sported more power. The three riders turned the tide in the war within the war.

But the real advancement in the Rider Arsenal came with the Fourth Rider: Kamen Rider Black. Originally possessing the same power as V3 and deployed only four months later, it was recalled to Madagascar to receive an upgrade, courtesy of recently discovered alien technology.

When it returned to the field, it wasn't Black anymore. It was Kamen Rider Black RX, with a new look, enhanced abilities, and something that Riders used to this day: alternate battle modes. In this case, RoboRider and BioRider mode. Even today, nearly a hundred years later the transformations between the modes alone was amazing. Scientists could spend their entire careers studying the visuals of the changes, let alone everything else.

The golden RoboRider mode supercharged the power of Black RX, estimated as being stronger then Riders V3 and 2 together and improving how much damage it could take and increasing its accuracy.

BioRider mode was amazing, even OOO had to admit it. He'd like to have a chance to test that one in a fight. The blue colored armor could alter its entire bio-density and essentially become a living blue mass of energy that couldn't be attacked until it resumed its normal physical form.

With those abilities Black Rx spearheaded the offensive that allowed the original four riders to destroy the Shocker and bring safety to the world for 20 years.

However, the Devil's hand hadn't been destroyed, only their initial attack and forces had been, in other words the Shockers.

Roughly 20 years after World War I, the Devils hand was ready to try again. They slipped their new "Dai-Shocker" into the Axis. Fortunately, they weren't unopposed. However, the riders that fought in the rider war were too old to get back into the game, which was taken into account, and the technology that went into the belt made it impossible for anyone else to use.

There was a new generation of Riders ready to pick up where their predecessors left off.

In place of Riders 1, #2, V3, and Black RX there were four new Riders. Agito, Ryuki, Kuuga, and Fiaz.

The alien tech much more integrated into the new generation they had far more power than any of the previous riders, and fought with everything they could, and for four years battled the Dai-Shocker wherever they appeared. However, the pivotal moment came when they found the base of the Devils Hand. But to reach the base, they would need more power.

Kyle wondered not for the first time what Hannibal's reaction was when he learned that all 8 living riders were in Osaka Japan, a stone's throw from his main base. After days of fighting, the Riders decided going to his base would be too dangerous. So, in what may have been the hardest decision any Rider has ever made, they coordinated with the American military and had an experimental uranium weapon dropped onto the base, located in the city of Hiroshima.

While that was going on the 8 Kamen Riders, lead by the original Rider tracked Hannibal to the nearby city of Nagasaki. Hannibal had injected himself with several experimental bio-mutation agents, transforming his body into that of a monster, which slowly took his mind with it. The Riders fought hard, but it became apparent that they couldn't win.

So, they ordered a second bomb, this one a plutonium implosion weapon, dropped on him. The riders, Ichigo, #2, V3, Black RX, Agito, Kuuga, Ryuki, and Fiaz, made sure Hannibal stayed in the city. They fought the monster for two days straight, ensuring the defeat of the leader of the Devils hand with their lives.

Unfortunately, the Devils hand received a new leader, Ramses. He lead the Devils hand for several years during it's rebuilding, and during the Korean Conflict once again began to make himself known.

Only one Rider had been developed during this time, Kamen Rider Blade, who managed to stop the reemerging Dai-Shocker, toppling Ramses himself, who had transformed himself into "Kamen Rider Shadow Moon" after a brutal battle on top of mount. Fuji, sending him into the molten core.

Ten years later, the remnants of the hand that survived the Korean Conflict tried again in Vietnam, sidling with North Korea and the Chinese, led by Leonardo. Blade returned to the battlefield, along with the 10th rider. Kamen Rider Decade.

Decade had very unusual abilities, based on cards. Among those abilities was the ability to change into the nine past riders, the Final Form ability, where he transformed Blade into a giant Sword. Those abilities were the source of great controversy within their organization, since they had never once been considered, let alone programmed into the armor.

There were also reports of a black Rider during operation Desert Storm, but official existence of a Kamen Rider Skull has yet to be confirmed.

However, it seemed likely that Tommy's hypothesis that Leonardo having surrendered his position was correct, and the new leadership within the Hand was willing to spread around the abominations they were creating.

Luckily, generation five Kamen Riders were well prepared to stop them.

There was himself, the medal using OOO.

Tommy, the fruit padlocked Gaim, and more.

Kabuto, the speedy rider patterned after a Rhino Battle, who Kyle had never met before.

Kiva, a vampire themed rider, who Kyle had met once very briefly in Istanbul.

The Train patterned Den-O, who Kyle had bumped into in the Amazon, but they were both working separate missions, so it didn't really count.

The self proclaimed meddling mage, Wizard, who Tommy had worked with for two months in Canada.

There was also Kamen Rider Fourze, astronaut who was the bodyguard to the council, the leadership of the riders.

There had also been some prototype riders, that for various reasons never made it past the prototype stage. What exactly happened to these riders no one knew. At least he didn't know anyone who knew.

Stepping out of the car, they wiped it down, removed their meager belongings, and gave the keys to a homeless man before buying a train ticket and booking a private room. Apparently the lady behind the counter thought they were gay.

The two had used worse covers in the past. As they put their bags in the storage bins,

Sitting in their room, Tommy quickly fell asleep. Holding his Taka medal in his hands and flipping it between his fingers, Kyle decided to relax and was soon asleep as well.

XpagebreakX

In a darkened factory, a young man landed gently on scaffolding, observing the goings on below. Glancing up, he spots his partner and nods, the two making their way across the scaffold and down to the main floor. With incredible difficulty, they managed to plant explosives around the building. Sharing a grin and a fist pump, the two get back up to the scaffolding and were making their way across to leave when they were spotted, the scaffolding being shot by a rocket, sending the two crashing to the ground.

"Ok, so that wasn't a great exit." His partner said, getting to his feet. They looked around and realized they were surrounded.

"Surrender now!" one of the commanders demanded. The two looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and gave him the Japanese raspberry.

"Why you! Degerados!" He yelled, as the guards grunts, mutating into their monster forms.

"So that's how you've been smuggling those things all over." The black man realized, as he and his partner attached belts to their waist. Putting a ring on his ringer, he smirked. "Ready?"

"You know it."

"_Henshin." "Henshin."_

The two said, one holding his ring to his belt as the second one scanned his combat-pass and pressed the red button.

**Flame: Please Hi Hi Hihihi**

**Sword Form**

Holding his right arm away from him, Deion felt the energy surging through him as he became Kamen Rider Wizard, while Kylar transformed into Den-O, sword form.

"Ready to start?" Den-O asked, pointing his sword at their enemies.

"Da, showtime." Wizard replied, holding up his hand, with the flame ring showing. The two leapt at their enemies and began fighting. Den-O leapt to the top of scaffolding, slashing at the Degerado's that got to close while Wizard used his fighting ability to handle them.

Den-O slashed at another Degerado when some of the ones of the ground blaster the scaffolding at both ends, causing it to fall. As gravity asserted itself against him, Kylar pressed the purple button on his belt and scanned the pass again, changing the red armored sword mode into something else.

**Gun Form**

Quickly assembling his gun, Den-O began pulling the trigger, blasting the Degerado's as he fell. Mere feet from the ground he flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet.

The commander yelled in anger, then shifted into his special monster form: Grizzli Togabito.

Den-O turned and was grabbed by the large monster and slashed across the torso before being hurled into the air.

Wizard heard his partner's yell and turned, putting a new ring on his finger and scanning it on his driver.

**Big: Please**

Pushing his hand through a magic circle, the arm became much larger, easily catching Den-O, who leapt down to the ground.

"Thanks man. Now lets put that guy away!" he said.

Wizard put a new ring on, scanning it. Den-O scanned his combat pass again.

**Very Nice: Kick Strike**

The two leapt into the air, flying towards Grizzli Togabito and delivered the signature move: The Rider Kick, causing him to explode.

The two made their way out of the building after the fighting was over, and Wizard scanned on last ring.

**Detonate Please**

The explosives they planted exploded as the two ran away.

XpagebreakX

As the train approached its destination, New York, both OOO and Gaim were sound asleep.

_WAKE UP!_ A voice in OOO's head screamed. Kyle woke immediately, and glanced out the window.

"TOMMY!" He screamed, waking Gaim up. The two grabbed their drivers.

And the Train exploded as rockets hit it from both sides. The rockets continue to be fired from trucks for several minutes.

"Make sure there are no survivors!" The commander yelled. The men nodded and took out their rifles, making their way to the ruined train.

**Lion Kamakiri Cheetah**

**Orange Arms: **_**The Path of Blossoms! To the Stage!**_

The two riders leapt out of the wreckage and engage their attackers. The first few fall to Gaim's Orange Slice Sword or OOO's Kamakiri blades. The ones far enough away mutate into Degerado's, while the commander mutates into Olifant Togabito.

Using Cheetah's speed, OOO quickly makes work of the grunts while Gaim challenges Olifant. However, the commander proves to have tough defense as well as a solid offense.

After being hit with a fourth kick from Olifant, Gaim tried a new tactic, slicing his lockseed once and attempting an Orange Squash Slash. However, the attack was avoided and Olifant came swinging for another attack.

"Look out!" OOO yelled as he shoved Gaim out of the way and was hit by the attack instead, sending him flying back.

"Damn you!" Gaim snarled, taking off his orange lockseed and popping the lock on a new one.

**Pine**

**Lock On**

Tommy put the Pine lockseed on his belt and closed the lock before "slicing" the fruit. The Orange Arms vanished.

**Pine Arms: Pulperize and Destroy**

A giant glowing pineapple appeared above him and landed on his head, before peeling and unfolding into the Pine arms. Holding his Pine Iron ready, he started swinging it, hitting Olifant several times with much more success than previously. However, he still had a hard time damaging his opponent enough to hit a finishing blow.

"Hold still damn you!" Gaim yelled as he swung his Pineapple like mace again.

"Let me give it a go!

**Sai Gorilla Zou**

**SaGoZuo SaGoZou**

Olifant spun when he heard the call from the OOODriver and was punched in the face by the silver colored Gravity Combo, SaGoZuo. SaGoZuo spun his arm and went for another punch, and his fist was joined by the Pine Iron. The double attack sending the creature stumbling back.

"_Zou Stomp!"_ OOO said as he stomped his foot into the ground, causing a minor earthquake. The shaking cracked the ground, and Olifant's foot became trapped in one of these cracks, preventing it from moving.

"Ready to put this freak away?" OOO asked.

"Way ahead of you!" Gaim said as he sliced his lockseed, activating Pine Squash, an attack he had nicknamed "Iron Breaker". Tossing the Pine Iron up, he kicked it at Olifant, which then attached to his head. He then leapt in the air, with OOO next to him using the gravity manipulation to ascend. The two then flew at Olifant with back to back side kicks, destroying him.

Once the threat was confirmed gone, the two powered down before running to check on the rest of the passengers on the train. Those that survived the attack were being helped by emergency personnel. With minor difficulty, they managed to sneak over and retrieve their belongings.

"Well, I guess we're walking the rest of the way." Tommy said. Kyle nodded and turned, as they resumed their trip to New York.

"You know what? Maybe Den-O and Wizard are onto something. This Rider Team up thing isn't such a bad idea after all." Kyle said as he bumped fists with Tommy.

_Aren't you going to thank me?_ The same voice that woke Kyle up asked.

_No, I'm no. _Kyle thought in reply.

_Oh come on now, I'm not asking for much. A simple thank you for saving your lives is all._

_Shut up_

_Not until I'm thanked._

_Thank you. Now shut up_

_Oh my, so testy. Ok then, bye._

XpagebreakX

As the two riders walked, they didn't see a ghostly form watching them from a rooftop.

"So, they are among the latest generation of riders. I hope they will be up to the task." The ghost of Kamen Rider Ichigo said to himself before he vanished.

XAND END CHAPTERX

Ok, so that is chapter 2. I was going to post it sooner, but I rewrote it.

I want to establish something that will be expanded on next chapter; this generation of Kamen Riders don't often team up. Most of the team ups that happened prior to this story were usually by accident, or orders. The exception to this is Den-O and Wizard, who often team up. As I said, this will be expanded on later.

Next chapter: Kabuto seeks information regarding the new leader of the Devil's hand while Kiva tries to stay one step ahead of a hit squad long enough for back up to arrive. The leaders of the Riders meet to discuss a disturbing matter.

Next time: Kamen Rider Secret Wars…hmmmm I'll have to think of a title later. Bye


	3. Insert Catchy Pun Title Here

I hope the chapter was worth the wait.

Chapter 3: Insert catchy pun title here.

In Toulouse, France a young man, almost an Adult, cursed as he looked at the security feeds in his apartment.

"They found me already have they?" He said to seemingly no one. "Damn, they really came out in force. Ok then. They want a fight I'll give it to them."

As he started typing at his computer, erasing the files within, and sabotaging any that may be recovered he grabbed the few things he could carry that he needed and put on a jacket.

"Time to show my fangs." He said, looking around the room.

"_Wait, look again." _A small bat like creature said as it flew to the screens. Sean turned and ran over, looking at where Kivat was pointing his wing. Some of the troops have strange devices.

"Damn. RPS, just what I need." RPS, or Rider Particle Scanners, a new invention he had been unable to prevent from being mass produced. When a Rider transforms, they briefly admit a strange energy pattern that was dubbed "The Rider Particle" by the hand. The scanner had the ability to detect the particles and tell the hand where the rider was with a range of 10 mile radius.

He was still angry whenever he thought about how stupid he had been in South Africa. He had gotten way to confident and almost got himself killed. And because of his mistake he had been unable to destroy the facility that had developed them.

"Ok, so we can't transform without giving them our location, so we gotta be careful." Sean said, typing on his computer, sending an urgent request for help. "If we can't show our fangs, let's only let them see our wings."

"_Right behind you."_ Kivat said as the two left the apartment. As Sean ran, he thought about how once upon a time the Gen-5 Riders almost never worked together. Now it seemed they were constantly teaming up for one reason or another.

XpagebreakX

(Classified) Years ago:

Kamen Rider Wizard leapt off a building in Jessore Bangladesh as it exploded. Wizard landed in a roll, getting back to his feet and running in a fluid motion. His mission was mostly a success. Destroy the Devils hand experimental monster breeding facility. He had destroyed the facility easily enough, along with the data, but many of the creatures inside had escaped and were now giving chase. There were foot soldiers, easy to handle though the numbers made him pause, but there were also three different types of prototype monsters. Imagin, Greeed, and Dophants. He had to figure out a way to destroy them all in order to fully complete his mission and prevent the hand from gaining anything from their remains.

Soon, he led his targets to a rock quarry and leapt behind a large bulldozer. Flipping his driver to activate it, he placed a new ring on his hand and activated it.

**Connect, Please.**

A red magic circle appeared in front of him, and Wizard reached his hand inside, removing his WizarSwordGun and pointed it behind him, firing.

The shots were easily able to take down the foot soldiers, but the more advanced prototypes shrugged them off and charged. One of them, a yummy if he was not mistaken, fired a charged blast from its horns, forcing Wizard to duck. Before he could reorganize himself mentally and retaliate, an Imagin leapt into the air and flew at him at high speeds. He tried to raise his weapon, but before he could shots blasted the Imagin and caused it to crash into the side of the bulldozer.

Spinning behind him he saw a black and silver rider with purple accents sliding down the wall of the quarry firing its gun at the oncoming army. Leaping down, he landed next to Wizard.

"Kamen Rider Den-O, hope you don't mind me helping out." The new rider said as he blasted a few Greeeds that were getting to close.

"I'm sure I can find it in my heart to forgive you." Wizard said with a grin under his helmet as he joined in the blasting monsters. The two whittled down the enemies to only the advanced prototypes. At which point the two jumped over the bulldozer and faced the prototypes head on.

"Ready?" Wizard said as he changes his weapon to sword mode.

"Yeah, just let me put something more comfortable on." Den-O said as he took out his combat pass, pressed the red button on his belt and scanned the pass.

_**Sword Form**_

The silver and purple armor on Den-O shifted away, and reconfigured itself into Silver and Red armor, he was now equipped with a sword instead of a gun.

"These guys have a train to catch. Straight to hell!" Den-O said as the two charged, slashing at whatever got in their way. As they fought they both noticed the differences in the others fighting style, beyond just the sword.

Wizard used his feet to deliver quick and powerful kicks, no doubt to avoid the possibility of breaking his hand and making it difficult to use his rings.

Den-O used brute force to augment his sword attacks, making his strikes difficult to block or deflect.

After the two riders had whittled away the lackeys they turned their attention to the last 3 monsters. With a flourish, Wizard twirled his sword and glanced at Den-O.

"Want to see who takes out the most?" he asked.

"Try and keep up." Den-O said as the two charged.

The two worked together for the most part, since they did have to worry about a third monster as opposed to two, but they both focused primarily on a different one. Wizard was after the Greeed while Den-O handled the Imagin.

Pivoting, the two kicked the Dophant in the neck, sending it back before turning to face their respective opponents.

Den-O took out his combat pass and scanned it.

_**Full Charge**_

The Driver called as a Red line of light went from the Driver to the base of the sword, charging it before the blade flew off. As the Imagin ran at him, Kylar brought the sword down in a slashing movement, resulting in the blade flying down and striking the Imagin, destroying it.

As that was happening, Wizard opened the "Hand" on his sword.

_Come Slash, Shake Hand_

Wizard held his ring hand just over the glowing light on the hand of the sword.

_**Flame, Slashing Strike**_

_**Hi hi hi hihihihi**_

Swinging his sword in a backhanded slash, a wave of flame energy flew from the sword, destroying the Greed on impact.

The two Riders turned to face the Dophant as it got to its feet. With a yell, at the same time, both Riders charged. Den-O pivoted, kicking the Dophant in the stomach causing it to bend over. Wizard rushed over and jumped, delivering a stomp to the back of the Dophants head, using the momentum to flip over before landing.

Wizard turned and nodded at Den-O. Even though they couldn't see each other's faces they knew what the other was thinking. The two held their swords at ready, running at the Dophant, leaping and delivering simultaneous slashes. As the two slide to a stop, they both struck poses on instinct as the remaining monster exploded.

"That was fun. A tie, but fun. Anything else you need?" Den-O asked as he walked over to Wizard and shook his hand.

"No. I already destroyed the production facility, and you just helped me finish off the beasts they were making. What were you doing here anyway?" Wizard asked as they got away from the quarry and dehenshined, easily mingling with the crowds.

"I was on my way back to Morocco for some R&amp;R after a mission in the Philippines. Passed through the area, great food, and saw the explosion so I decided to investigate. By the way, names Kylar." Kylar said as they headed to the train station.

"I'm Deion. And I'm not complaining about the help. I could have handled them, but it was nice not to have to waste too much time." Deion said as the two bought train tickets.

As the two got ready to go their separate ways, they shook hands once again.

"I pay back my debts. When you need a hand, just ask, and I'll come running." Deion said.

"Quoting Takeshi Hongo are we? "When a voice calls for help a Rider will surely come running?" Kylar asked with a grin.

"Hey, guy was smarter than any of us right?"

The two shook hands again and parted ways.

XpagebreakX

(Classified) years later:

Kamen Rider Den-O, in Axe Form, grunted as he smashed his way out of a door, barely managing to escape the Hand's Death Valley production facility before it exploded. Summoning the Den-Bird, his motorcycle, he hopped on and began racing after a load of new monsters.

After a few minutes the bike's speed was able to get him caught up to the train being used to transport the monsters. From the documents he grabbed before destroying the facility, they were called Fangire and Makamou, he recalled.

As he raced up to the first few cars, he reached into his bag he took out a packet of his specialty explosives. Tossing them at the train, he is pleased to note the explosives attach just above the train wheels. As he peeled away, he frowned.

_Destroying a train doesn't sit well with me._ He thought to him, given his Rider form is train themed. Thumbing the switch, the bomb explodes, derailing the entire train.

Sliding his motorcycle to a stop, he got off and walked to the destroyed cars. Only a few feet away, the cars begin rocking as grunts and roars are heard. Den-O curses, realizing the monsters are still alive. Stepping back, he assembled his axe as the Fangire and Makamou tore their way out of the train cards. Den-O counted about 10 surviving monsters.

Holding his axe ready, he braced himself for battle as the opponents charged at him. Suddenly, bullets flew past him from behind, curving around him before resuming their original trajectory and hitting the Fangire, knocking them into the Makamou.

Spinning around, Den-O saw Kamen Rider Wizard, walking over to him, holding that strange sword/gun he remembered him having when they teamed up in Bangladesh.

"You called for help?" Wizard asked, resting his WizarSwordGun on his shoulder.

"The thought did pass through my mind. Speedy service." Den-O said as the two turned to face the opposition. The two got back to back as they were surrounded.

Wizard reached to his belt, taking a ring off and putting it on his hand, before scanning it on his driver.

**Hurricane, Please**

_**Fuu, Fuu, Fuu Fuu Fuu Fuu**_

A green magic circle appeared above Wizard before descending. When it reaches his feet, the Red of his Flame Styles had been replaced with the Green of Hurricane Styles. The helmet and chest also sported slightly different patterns.

"Change colors?" Den-O asked amused.

"Yep, just like you did. Now, it's ShowTime. " Wizard said, also amused.

The Fangire and Makamou had enough of their talking and charged at them, confident that they had the advantage. Wizard leapt into the air, spinning around and he fired his weapon, striking all opponents. By the time he landed Den-O was engaging his side of the group. It was during this time they noted the differences in technique from their last meeting.

While Sword Form was strong, Axe Form was clearly stronger, sending anything that got close to him back easily.

Hurricane Styles clearly wasn't as strong as Flame, but the speed of the suit easily made up for it. He scored several blows quickly and was able to leap away if things got hairy.

After a while they used their skills to destroy all but the two toughest Fangire and one Makamou.

"To celebrate our success, I've got something special for last." Den-O said, pressing all four buttons on his driver before scanning his pass.

_**Full Charge**_

Train tracks appeared from behind the riders, leading to the monsters.

Wizard almost looked back to see where they came from, but given his life style, he was used to crazy stuff happening.

"All aboard!" Den-O said, jumping on the tracks. Wizard put a new ring on his finger and jumped on to, facing backwards however. The two raced down the tracks for the finish.

Den-O was first, delivering a massive swipe with his axe that severally damaged them. Wizard activated his driver and scanned the ring he put on.

**Very Nice**

_**Kick Strike**_

_**Fabulous**_

Wizard felt the magic energy gathering in his right foot as he leapt backwards, the momentum still carrying him. He twisted himself in mid-air to face the targets as a magic circle appeared. Passing through the circle propelled him down even faster, striking the monsters and destroying them in a giant explosion of flame power.

Wizard spun and struck a pose, his own way of mocking the Hand.

"Looks like their show got canceled." Den-O said as he walked over to Wizard. "What are you doing here?"

"I had free time and heard you had a mission, so decided to swing by and help out." Wizard said.

"Well, you picked a good time to show up. Not that I couldn't handle them, but it was nice not to waste too much time." Den-O said. Wizard grinned, realizing his fellow Rider was quoting him. The two Riders got onto their motorcycles, preparing to go separate ways.

"You know, this isn't such a bad thing. Team ups that is." Kylar noted.

"Yeah. The older gen Riders used to team up all the time. I know we were trained to work independently, but working together defiantly makes things easier." Deion agreed.

"Let's do this again. If we can swing it, we should make a habit of teaming up." Kylar suggested. Deion nodded and shook Kylar's hand before the two gunned their machines, heading away from the battle site.

XpagebreakX

: Present Day:

Sean waited, perfectly still as the squad of Hand goons passed by. Once he was sure they left the room, he carefully opened the secret cellar door and climbing out, completely silent. Taking out his knives, he crouched, before leaping, stabbing the goon in back, the blade slicing the vocals cords and spinal cord to prevent his crying out. After silently setting the guy down, Sean pokes his head out the door they came in through and walked out.

The place was too big for them to have goons everywhere, but it only had a few ways out of the city, and those were no doubt locked down. He'd cross that bridge when he got to it.

As Sean walked down the street, he spotted a trio of troops heading into a home. Putting on some speed, he grabbed the door before it shut and slipped in. He grabbed the guy in the back and snapped his neck. Pressing his foot to the guys back he kicked him as hard as he could, knocking the dead goon into his buddies.

Leaping, he nailed one of them with a right hook before flipping his knife open and throwing it. It hit the third guy in the chest, and with a pivot, Sean kicked it even deeper. The guy who only got punched, however, grabbed the unhenshined Rider from behind.

As Sean tried to break free of the grip, Kivat flew over, hitting the guy in the knee. The guy was so focused on Sean, Kivat's interference got enough of his attention that Sean was able to flip him over and slam him on the table. Grabbing his head in a headlock, Sean grunted and wrenched up, snapping his neck.

"Thanks." Sean said to his friend. Kivat nodded and prepared to fly away, but realized they were trapped. Their scuffle was heard and troops were on their way.

"Damnit. Looks like we might have to switch gears." Sean said.

"Ow, what was that?" Kivat asked. A small object has fallen, landed on Kivat before bouncing on the body of the goon on the table. Sean turned and picked up the object.

When the Hand's men arrived in the room, Sean and Kivat were both out of the room.

XpagebreakX

"Thanks for that. I was worried for a moment. How'd you know where I was?" Sean both thanked and asked, glancing over to Kyle, tossing him the Medal he dropped in. Once Sean realized where it came from, he jumped to the attic door where Kyle had slipped in during the fight.

Once they were up there, they exited through the skylight and quickly made their way out of sight.

"When you severed your connection to the headquarters computer, they got worried and sent a notice out. I was the closest Rider.

"I thought you and Gaim were traveling together?" Sean asked.

"We were. But he got a message to head to the Galapagos Islands to receive new equipment. What's the situation anyway?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, right. Some of the human goons the hand uses, do they actually have a designation?"

"Officially they are called "Demons"."

"Gotcha. They tracked me after the mission in South Africa and sent in their Demons after me. I haven't seen any of those Degerado's they made yet though."

"You probably have. We found out that the demon troops have the ability to mutate into Degerados. It's how they've been smuggling them all around." Kyle told him.

"That actually makes sense." Sean said.

"So, why aren't you in your Halloween costume?" Kyle asked as they moved down to the street.

"Can't. That mission I bungled in Africa was to stop the production of a device the Rider Particle Scanner. We Henshin, we send a signal to those freaks that'll tell them approximately where we are." Sean told him.

"So? We Henshin and bail before…." Kyle paused and looked up at the buildings as he realized what Sean already had.

"If we Henshin, then hand will come here with everything they have. People will get hurt. We'll have to get out of the city first." Sean told him. Kyle nods.

"Ok, I'll follow your lead. Any ideas?"

"I'm thinking we go old school." Sean said as he walked down the street.

"I haven't gone old school in months." Kyle said following him.

XpagebreakX

"This is Commander Brutus. What is the situation?" The leader of the task force demanded to know from his men.

"The Rider in the city is giving us trouble. He's been taking out groups of Demons a few at a time. We've still got many more teams in the city. He can't transform without us finding him. Sooner or later we'll find him." The lieutenant replied on the radio.

"I want him find sooner!" The Commander screamed. "Do you understand?"

Silence

"Lieutenant, you better not be ignoring me!" Brutus growled. After a few moments, someone picked up.

"The person you are trying to reach is unable to answer. Please leave a message after the beep." The voice on the other end, defiantly not the Lieutenant, said before static took over the line.

They had no doubt destroyed the radio. Switching his radio to all units instead of just his second in command.

"This is Commander Brutus. All units converge at the location of Lieutenant O'Brian. The Rider is there! Destroy with all prejudice!"

XpagebreakX

The troops all hurried to the Lieutenants location and immediately found his body.

"Where is the Rider?" One trooper asked out loud.

Suddenly, bullets flooded the area. One minute later, the bullets stopped. Not a single Demon was alive.

"Try "Riders". Baka." A voice spoke up. Kyle chuckled as he heard Sean. The two of them reloaded their assault rifles before heading their separate ways to the rendezvous point, the Pont Saint Pierre Bridge. And the location of Commander Brutus.

XpagebreakX

: Devils Hand Facility: [Iceland]

A Degerado crashed through the wall, followed by another, and another, and then the guepardo Togabito. The cheetah based monster jumped to its feet, snarling. It ran at the Rider that was advancing with all its speed. Kamen Rider Kabuto smacked a button on its Driver.

**Clock Up**

Suddenly it was easily able to keep pace with the cheetah speed, and even outmatch it. Guepardo Togabito, unprepared for the speed displayed by the rider, was struck hard in the head and sent sliding all the way across the corridor, eventually smacking into the wall.

While still clocked Up, Kabuto ran over and struck the three Degerado's. Kabuto's power, combined with its speed, was a combo that destroyed the relatively new troops.

Kabuto stood there for a moment before pressing three buttons on the top of the Driver.

**1, 2, 3**

Kabuto grabbed the horn on the belt and pumped it.

_**Rider Kick**_

It called as energy charged from the Driver to the horn of Kabuto. Pivoting, it spun and delivered a kick to the skull of Guepardo Togabito, destroying it.

Satisfied all resistance was destroyed, Kabuto transformed back to normal, and Samantha King sat at the console, typing furiously. Then something caught her eye. After examining it, she realized it was a data feed regarding an operation against Kiva in France, and they suspected a second Rider was there.

Sam hated the idea of multiple Riders in one place. To her, it wasn't worth the risk. All it did was make them even bigger targets, and the hand would send even more massive forces after them. With the advancements they were making The Devil's hand was never more dangerous than it has been in the last few months.

She even did her best to avoid accidently meeting other riders. To the extent that it never occurred to them she was a girl, not a man. While it did bother her at first, she later realized it should have, since she was the first female rider ever.

In the middle of her mental rant, she noticed that they were using Rider Particle Scanners. What the men didn't realize what the scanners sent readings back to a specialty computer, analyzed, and then sent back. In this case, the Iceland computer was that analysis machine. She began typing once more.

XpagebreakX

"So, all this time, my demon troops, specially trained to take down Riders, have been foiled by children?" Commander Brutus asked, shocked when he actually sees the two who gave him so much trouble.

"We like to defy expectations." Sean said as he and Kyle walked over, their weapons reloaded. Only thing was, they were both on their last magazines.

"Sir, our Rider Scanners have gone down!" One of the men said panicked.

"Really now? Sounds like what we've been waiting for, isn't that right Nosferatu?" Kyle asked, putting medals in his belt.

"I'm right there with you Big Casino. Kivat!" Sean called. Kivat flew over, opening its mouth.

"Alright. Gabu!" it called as Sean grabbed it and held the open mouth to his hand. Kivat bit into the offered hand as a musical tone began to play. Sean's face gained lines as chains wrapped around his waist, forming the Kivatbelt.

**Henshin!**

They both called, Kyle scanning his medals and Sean hanging Kivat upside down on the driver.

**Taka Tora Batta**

**TaToBa TaToBa TaToBa**

The two Riders, OOO and Kiva, appeared.

"Time for the final Sonata." Kiva said.

"What?" OOO asked.

"It's my catchphrase. Everyone has one." Kiva told him.

"I don't." OOO said.

"You should get one. They're a lot of fun." Kiva suggested.

As they talked, Brutus mutated into the Serpiente Togabito as his men mutated into Degerados.

Kiva ducked under the swipe from a Degerado and grabbed it's arm, wrenching it and popping it out of the socket before twisting, pulling it in the way of a strike from Serpiente Togabito. As the vampire themed Rider fought the snake commander, OOO fought the other two Degerados and easily dispatched them with a scanning charge before running over to help Kiva.

Kiva jumped back to avoid the strike from the fang like claws of Serpiente as OOO jumped on his back, grabbing him in a full Nelson. Serpiente however easily slipped out of OOO's grasp and struck him, sending him back.

"Damn, that snake is slippery." Kiva said as he took one of the crystals from his belt and "fed" it to Kivat as a different musical tone played. A handle with a wolf face materialized, which Kiva grabbed. A curved blade formed out of the handle as chains formed up his arm, the red pattern on his chest. When the chains broke the arm and chest pattern was now blue. Both Kiva's and Kivat's eyes had also turned blue.

"How do you like my Garulu saber?" Kiva asked, swinging his sword, striking the monster. He kept the offensive up for several moments before OOO rejoined the fight, now armed with his own sword, Medajaribur.

"I didn't know you had a sword. Never seen you use it." Kiva noted as they delivered a duel kick, followed by duel slashes.

"Yeah. I just don't use it much. Never have the desire." OOO said, a bit amused they are talking about it like they are discussing trading cards or something. "here, try it."

OOO tosses Kiva his sword. Kiva grabbed it and leapt high into the air, spinning as he came down and delivered a powerful slash that destroyed the monster.

"We'd better split. They may have cleared people away, but sooner or later someone will come looking for the source of the sounds." Kiva said.

"Right behind you." OOO agreed, following him.

XpagebreakX

Sam nodded, seeing that data feeds indicate Kiva and OOO had dealt with the Hand in the area. She confirmed all the data had been copied to a system she had access to. She'd head there next, and scan through it. If there was a bug, she wouldn't put the more sensitive computers at their main base at risk. Getting up out of the chair, she walked to the door, before glancing back and shaking her head.

The Hand would no doubt be stepping up their game, since Rider team ups would no doubt be more common than they have been.

She walked out of the base, annoyed at the other Riders.

XpagebreakX

"So, where are you headed next?" Kyle asked as they walked along the Canal Du Midi. It was just after dusk.

"I have to head to a new safe house in Nevada for a while. Hopefully they won't keep me there too long. How about you?" Sean asked.

"India." Kyle answered, putting medals in his driver. "Something weird happened and they want me to investigate."

"Good luck. If you need a hand, let me know." Sean said.

"If I need one, I'll howl at the moon." Kyle joked. Sean rolled his eyes.

"See you later Big Casino."

"Later Nosferatu."

**Shachi Unagi Tako**

_**Sha-sha-Shauta Sha-Sha-Shauta**_

OOO changed into his blue water combo and dove into the canal, swimming away as Sean walked off.

XpagebreakX

: Location classified:

A group of men and women sat at a table, analyzing data.

"What exactly happened?" a man asked.

"At 1:27 pm local time, our systems recorded unauthorized access across the board. It took us a while, but we located the source of the breach. And the target." A woman said. The data was sent to the devices of the group.

"A false set or orders was relayed to one of the Kamen Riders." A different woman said.

"We've already tried to contact him. But he's out of contact. It is possible he has already fallen into their trap." The woman at the head of the table said.

XpagebreakX

: Unnamed village:

_There he is, the one who caused us pain. He is here. He will be punished. He will suffer as we have. He will suffer for taking you from us. _

XpagebreakX

: Unnamed village: [Current time 3:39 A.M.]

Kyle walked along the deserted village, trying to figure out what had happened. It was a small village, about 30 miles from the nearest city, Digha. It looked to have been abandoned for some time. What could be here that was so important?

As he walked, he noticed a warehouse. He wondered how he could have missed it before. It was newer then any of the other buildings. Carefully, he opened the door and walked inside.

Suddenly he was blinded when rows of floodlights turned on. And not the crappy floodlights. These were Hollywood movie style floodlight. The kind that turn night into day. As Kyle grabbed his eyes as he went temporarily blind. Did he just stumble into a trap?

He did.

Just not the kind he was thinking.

**Cyclone Joker**

_**Cyclone Joker**_

Kyle forced himself to look up, and saw a Kamen Rider, half green, half black standing on the catwalk.

End Chapter:

Kyle finds himself in the fight of his life as he battles not a member of the Devil's hand, but a Kamen Rider. Next episode:

Rider Vs Rider: Is Three really better then two?

Wizard:

Flame states, Hurricane states, Kick Strike

Den-O:

Gun Form, Sword Form, Axe Form

Kiva:

Garulu

OOO:

Medals:

Head: Taka, Shachi

Arms: Tora, Unagi

Legs: Batta, Tako

Ok quick note. Kiva's powers are different then in the show. Instead of using the whistles to summon the occupants from castle Doran, his power instead comes from crystals that Kivat bites into. It's mostly done to simplify the story.

Also, Den-O is not possessed by Imagin. The combat pass scans which form he wants to access as determined by the button he pushed on his belt and works accordingly.

I hope this chapter is as good as I want it to be. I've already got plenty of ideas for how I want the next chapter to go, and it'll introduce a new and very different Rider. Bye.


	4. W vs OOO: is three better then two?

Thanks for everyone who read and reviews the last chapter. I hope this one meets your expectations.

_**Cyclone Joker**_

Kyle looked up, seeing a Kamen Rider, half green and half black standing against the bright flood lights.

"Who are you?" He yelled to the figure.

"We are Artemis and we are Apollo!" The Rider said, with a voice that was both male and female at the same time. And oddly farmiler. "Kamen Rider Double. Prepare yourself OOO! Count up your sins!"

The figure leapt down at Kyle, who rolled out of the way, sliding his medals in his driver, scanning them before he finished his roll.

**Taka Tora Batta**

_**TaToBa TaToBa TaToBa**_

The medals surround Kyle, combining to form his standard combo as he turned to face his opponent. Now that he was no longer blinded by the lights he could get a proper look at his opponent. Half green and half black with a silver line dividing the two colors, a silver scarf on his neck like the older styled Riders, and a red belt separated in the shape of the letter W on the waist. On the ends of the Red W shape was what appeared to be USB drives, one green and one black. The Memory of the Cyclone and Joker talents.

"You can't be Double. I knew him. He died." OOO said. And with that he charged, going for a punch.

W caught his fist, pulling him in and throwing OOO off balance. As OOO went down W pulled his knee up, slamming it into OOO's head and knocking him down. W then tried to stomp on the head of OOO, but he caught the green foot and twisted, spinning his opponent to the ground. Both Riders then raised their legs into the air, twisted them and used the momentum to get to their feet. As OOO found his footing the green lines of his Batta legs began to glow as he accessed their power. Leaping into a back flip, he landed on the wall, and then launched himself at W, who managed to catch him in a roll and throw him through the wall of the warehouse.

W leapt at OOO, who jumped backwards to try and put some distance between them to come up with a game plan. But W was able to keep pace easily, using kicks to try and target the leaping legs of his opponents to keep him from moving.

It was during this exchange that Kyle realized two things. W was using the cyclone memory, which he vaguely recalled could manipulate wings, to keep pace with him. And it was in this that Kyle suspected that W knew about the properties of the medals.

The two landed and fought, and the martial arts talents of the Joker memory allowed W to have an edge in this. Kyle knew he needed something to counter the Joker memory. With a thought he accessed the Tora medal, which roared as the yellow of his arms glowed and the claws on his arms extended. Swiping, he was able to score a blow forcing his opponent to move back. W did a side flip, now the one keeping distance as he came up with a new strategy. Closing his belt, he removed the green memory and replaced it with a golden memory.

**Luna**

_**Luna Joker**_

A majestic tune played as the green of W was replaced with golden color. This wasn't good. Kyle could barely remember anything about the cyclone and joker memories, let alone any of the others. But as they fought it seemed like nothing had happened. But after leaping high into the air for a finisher, he realized what was different. As gravity brought OOO down, W spun and went for a kick, and that was when his leg extended, catching OOO in the head, sending him off balance and crashing to the ground back first.

As he got up, W threw a punch and his arm once again extended, hitting OOO in the face and sending him back. As OOO rolled to a stop, W once again reached out and grabbed him with his stretchy Luna arm, twisting and pulling, sending OOO crashing through some of the huts of the native village.

As OOO pulled himself to his feet, he started thinking of a way to fight back. Up close he'd have to deal with the Joker memory and its kung-fu. But far away he'd have to contend with the Luna Memory.

_**Luna Trigger**_

Glancing over he saw that the black of the joker memory had been replaced by blue memory, apparently called Trigger. Judging by that, and the gun in his hand, he had a pretty good idea what it could does. And it was confirmed when W started shooting at him. The blasts tore through the wooden hut and nailed OOO in the chest, once again knocking him down. He used his claws to pull himself away before getting to his feet, trying to come up with a new tactic. Suddenly the blasts curved around and hit him from behind. He was really starting to hate this fight. Growling, he rolled onto his back took out three new medals from his holding can and swapped them with the medals on his belt.

W reached over, grabbing Kyle's leg and twisting, sending OOO flying into the air. As W pointed his trigger magnum at him OOO grabbed his O scanner and passed it over his medals. Several large medals appeared, circling around him deflecting the shots sent at him as he transformed into a new combo.

**Kuwagata, Kujaku, Cheetah**

The Red, Yellow, and Green combo was replaced with a Green, Red, and Yellow combo. Using the Taja Spinner mounted on his arm, OOO deflected the remaining shots, and realized he was about to crash.

"Damn it!" he yelled smashed into the some huts. "ow."

Kyle got to his feet bolted, the cheetah speed race towards W, firing cell medals from the Taja Spinner and dodging the blasts from the Trigger Magnum, which wasn't easy since the blasts were curving and changing their trajectory to track him. When OOO got close, he uses the Kuwagata horns to fire an electrical charge at W, forcing him back for the first time in a while.

Leaping, OOO grabbed W from behind in a bear hug.

"Maybe you'd like to talk now?" Kyle asked. W responded by placing a new Memory in his belt.

**Heat**

_**Heat Trigger**_

The golden half was replaced with a red half, and Kyle immediately knew what it did. It got hot. So hot he had to let go, which was when W kicked him with his red foot, which still burned. W then pointed his Trigger Magnum and fired. The blasts were faster than before, but not as powerful, and they also lost their ability to change directions.

Kyle loaded seven cell medals into his Taja Spinner, and then ran the scanner over it.

**Giga Scan**

He pointed the Spinner at W and fired, the non-elemental blast knocking his opponent down. Once he saw and opening, Kyle ran, pulling his fist back for a punch.

_**Heat, Metal**_

When OOO's fist made contact with W's skull, it felt like he was punching steel. That was due to the influence of the Metal memory, which made the silver side of his body into metal, and gave him a staff

W reached up, grabbing OOO's head and pulling him into a head butt before punching him with the heat fist, then metal. W then drew his quarter staff, the Metal Shaft and struck, with OOO barely blocking it with his spinner. He rolled out of the way, scanning the medals he put into his driver.

**Shachi, Gorilla, Condor**

The combo then became Blue, Silver, and Red. OOO leapt into the air, using the Condor leg's unique talon like kicking ability to attack, W using his staff and metal side to block the attacks.

_Something is wrong. _OOO heard in the back of his head. "_This, W, seems to have a plan to counter all the medals you've used. Like he knows what they are. Use that new medal you just got!"_

OOO landed on his feet, swapping out the Condor medal with a new one.

**Shachi, Gorilla, Kangaroo**

Red condor legs were replaced by brown legs with what appeared red sneakers.

"What! I've never heard of that medal!" W exclaimed, proving that the voice in Kyle's head had a good idea.

OOO began bouncing from side to side, holding his gorilla fists like boxing gloves and approaching. Just when it looked like they were about to restart their fight, OOO used the Shachi medal's power to fire a pressurized jet of water at W, with the Head side steaming as a result. With W taken by surprise, OOO went in, delivering punch after punch with his Gori Bagoon Gauntlets. The size and design meant he didn't feel the heat and the power meant even with the metal they'd hurt.

He followed this up with fast nimble kicks from the Kangaroo legs. They wouldn't do the damage of the gorilla gauntlets, but they'd keep him off balance. Jumping up, a kangaroo tail formed under him, keeping him up as he delivered a series of kicks, sending him off balance and knocking him away.

"Gotta get up, I need to fight." Kyle heard W say. But it was in this that his eyes widened. He realized something important.

"I get it now. I remember something. Double. It means two. There were two operators of the Double Driver. Elijah was the one who died. But the other operator lived on. I can't believe I didn't remember you before, Iris."

_**Flashback**_

"Can I help you?" A pretty woman of exotic descent, probably Indian or Egyptian, asked him as she looked at him with annoyance.

"Just wanting to say hi. I'm Kyle, operator for the Kamen Rider OOO project.

"I don't really care." She told him, pushing past him.

"Iris, come on. Let's not be mean." A man who resembled her said as he approached. They both had the same features, same brown eyes, and same dark hair. "I'm Elijah; this is my sister, Iris. We're Kamen Rider W. Not just the Operators, we're also the chief engineers of the project itself."

"No shit. Makers and users? I'm still trying to tell my medals apart so I don't mind up with leg armor on my head. How do you handle both?" Kyle asked.

"A lot of work and little sleep." Elijah answered with a laugh.

The three were currently at a test Rider facility in Kenya, where either the OOO, the W, or the Hibiki project will be green lighted for advanced work. If the supervisors were impressed enough, it has been known for more than one project to be pushed.

Kyle had tried to talk to the Hibiki operator, but he wasn't even in the facility yet, so he hung out with Elijah and Iris and got to know them. Iris was a bit cold, but she was clearly intelligent and cared deeply for her brother. He couldn't blame her for not trusting him, given how cutthroat politics could be. Elijah was a pretty loud and funny guy and was good in a fight, so Kyle had someone to spar with.

After two weeks, it was time for the demonstration. Hibiki did respectable, but it didn't seem like the representatives from the council was impressed.

Iris and Elijah were up next. The two of them stood side by side.

Iris held up a green memory while her brother held up a black memory. Iris pressed a button on the bottom of her Memory Drive.

**Cyclone**

Iris inserted the Cyclone Memory into her driver, where it vanished and appeared on Elijah's belt. He mimicked her reactions.

**Joker**

He inserted the memory into the empty slot of his Driver and opened it, making the signature W shape. Iris's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell forward, vanishing into thin air as a white line appeared in the middle of Elijah and the green and Black forms of W formed on their respective sides.

_**Cyclone, Joker**_

"Kamen Rider Double." They both said at the same time.

"Interesting. But why does it need two of you?" The representative asked.

"Because of the duel nature." Elijah replied, the left joker eye flashing as he spoke.

"My brother controls the body section, while I contribute the mind, allowing him to handle both." Iris explained the right eye flashing. The representative nodded and wrote notes as they explained their ideas for the different functions they have planned.

Kyle took his spot. Attaching his driver to his waist, he inserted the three medals one by one and scanned them.

**Taka Tora Batta**

_**TaToBa TaToBa TaToBa**_

The medals flew around him before forming his OOO armor.

"Kamen Rider OOO's." He told them.

"O?" the man asked.

"No, OOO's. Three O's." he explained, tapping the three medals.

"I see. You look like a giant traffic signal. I'm not sure that's what they are looking for in the fight against-"

**Taka, Kamakiri, Batta**

The man looked up and saw the changed armor.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I can change out my medals for different ones, allowing me to use different armor." Kyle told them. The man nods and writes his notes down.

"I'll have to talk to the council for final approval, but at this point I'm going to recommend OOO's for advancement. Leave Hibiki and Double at current funding. You'll receive final words later on." The man told them as he left. After that Kyle was sent to a new facility for more advanced work.

_**Present**_

"A few weeks later, our funding was completely cut. They felt that the fact the DoubleDriver needed two people to work was a problem. My brother worked himself to death, thinking if he could enable the Driver to work for one person they'd restore funding. I was forced to assist other projects to try and earn as much extra funding and equipment to help him. He managed to do it. He got the Driver to work for one person, me. He put his heart and soul into this Driver. And in his memory, I will make you pay for his death and redeem his honor!" Iris yelled, holding a new device and attaching it to her belt, then replaced the Heat and Metal Memory with Cyclone and Joker Memories, opening the belt.

_**Xtreme**_

Kyle stepped back as the white line separating the Green and Black extended, making three solid lines of colors, and gaining an X pattern on the armor.

"This is something I was able to put together with items I received from assisting the other rider projects. My final form, the way I shall gain my revenge. CycloneJokerXtreme. My brother died because of you, and you shall pay for your sin!" Iris told him, as a large shield appeared in front of her, as she held up a new Memory.

**Prism**

She inserted it into the top part of the shield, her Prism Bicker, and removed the sword hidden within it.

Iris swung her sword at OOO, who managed to dodge it and he went for a punch, but her shield blocked it and a shove sent him back. Firing the pressurized water blast of Shachi didn't slow her down, as she leapt over it and kicked him back. No matter what he did she overwhelmed him, her Xtreme form was to strong.

She drew back her sword and swung, intending to finish him off. Kyle drove his fist into the ground and pulled out an axe, raising it to block the attack. Struggling, he managed to push her away.

"Where did you get that axe? Which combo did that go to?" Iris demanded to know.

"I got it from your brother." He told her. He could see her surprise through her body language. "He liked the idea of the medals and the different weapons. He designed a new combo. Very strong. And if you test me, I'll use it."

"My brother would never help you! You were the enemy!" She yelled.

"your letting your anger at me cloud the past. We were friends all of us." He told her as he took out three new medals. "Don't make me use these against you."

"Even if you use them I will have my revenge." She declared.

"I'm sorry then." He replied, slamming the three medals into his driver, the three previously in there scattering. He grabbed his scanner, tilted the driver and scanned the medals.

**Ptrera, Triecra, Tyranno**

_**PuToTyranno-saurus**_

The new armor formed around him. Instead of the usual black undertones it was white, under purple dinosaur themed armor. He grabbed the Axe he dropped, Medagabryu and held it ready.

As W charged at him, OOO breathed super icy air at her, throwing her off guard as the wings of PuTotyra combo formed, launching him at her, grabbing her and slamming her through the wall of the warehouse the fight started in, bringing them back inside. Slamming her into the roof, he spun and sent her flying into the flood lights that were still on. Charging at her, she braced herself and caught him, leaning back and sending him crashing into the back of the floodlight. As OOO got to his feet, she leapt and tackled him, sending both of them crashing through the back of the floodlight, through the wall and to the floor below.

They continued to fight for several minutes before they both go for their finishers.

**Cyclone Maximum Drive, Heat Maximum Drive, Luna Maximum Drive, Joker Maximum Driver**

The weapon called as Iris inserted four memory into her Shield. OOO inserted a cell medal into his axe, and then pulled on the T-Rex head of the weapon.

**Gokkun**

The two pulled back and struck with their weapons, causing an energy backlash that sent them both back, causing them both to lose their armor and return to normal. Iris got to her knees, wanting to continue to fight.

"Iris, you blame me for your brother's death. And I understand why. I can't imagine what you must be going through. But this isn't the way to honor him. He did everything he could to make sure you could carry on the legacy you both built. Use that, make the Council regret not getting behind your two." He pleaded with her, not wanting to fight his friend any longer.

She reached him and punched him across the jaw, but the previous anger and power behind it was absent. She broke into tears, and Kyle gave her a hug.

"F-for my brother. I'll fight. For him, not you." She told him through her tears.

The two sat there for several minutes before the sounds of vehicles drew their attention.

"Our fight must have attracted the local authority. We should get out of here." Kyle said. By the time the local military arrived, the two were gone.

_**ON a Boat to *location classified"***_

"Like I said, I will fight. I'll fight the hand like my brother and I intended to. I'll restore his reputation and honor, but I will not fight for you." Iris told Kyle as they stood on the deck.

"I understand. And I am sorry for your loss. I just hope someday you believe me." He told her. After a moment, she took out a pendent her brother gave her and started crying again as Kyle pulled her into a hug.

There they stood, mourning the lost. Mourning for their friends, family, innocent lives, and even themselves.

_**END**_

Ok I hope you guys liked this story. Special thanks to my friend Urufu for her assistance in the concept of Iris and Elijah. I wanted something brutal yet tragic about her. Will she forgive Kyle? Who knows?

Next Episode: Kiva and Gaim search for answers into the leadership of the Devils hand, and come across something unexpected.

Next time: A rider for the new decade

Memory used:

Cyclone, Joker, Luna, Trigger, Heat, Metal, Cyclone Joker Xtreme

Medals:

Head: Taka, Kuwagata, Shachi, Ptera

Arms: Tora, Kajuku, Gorilla, Kamakrir (flashback), Tricera

Legs: Batta, Cheetah, Condor, Kangaroo, Tyranno


End file.
